bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Yay! My first archive and a fresh new talk page! Congrats I guess people really like you [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 17:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Read my new story Matoro1 remember you are the first one to see it [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 17:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) answer A Jutlin could damage protostell because protostell isn't alive. 1300796803 02:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Matoro1 i'm having a contest spread the word you can enter too. so click here. Matoro1 i'm a member of the creators of ryta and order of the great collecters on custom bionicles [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 19:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) help Matoro1 i need help with this wiki please http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_sets_and_creations_Wiki Re:Leaving I understand you might not be reading this, but I will say it anyways. You have done very much for The BIONICLE Wiki, and I an really sorry you are leaving. I's been an honor to work with you. Goodbye. I hope you will come by sometime in the near future. EDIT:We'll miss you. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) 10:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Phew! You returned! No problem. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) 16:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::BTW, about the thing that you got beaten up at school today, TELL THE TEACHERS! Get them to tell the adults of the ones who beat you up! If you have not already done that, that is. It's the only thing you can do. ata ui ([[wikia:c:bionicle|'TBW Bureaucrat']]) 21:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Help Matoro1 can you go to that website i told you about because that wiki needs help. If you help you can become a rollback Leaving Phew, I was worried for a minute. I am happy you did not leave! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 22:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Well Actually the accounts name was Shail.bhatt99 Sup? Like your wikipage! --Shail.bhatt28 13:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Custombionicle.wikia.com Hey, I've heard about a bionicle fansite where you can create your own fanmade articles.You should try it. By the way, do you want to be friends? --Toa senko5 17:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Toa senko5 friends want to be friends? matoro1 Telluris So, as it seems as if you don't know the most recent news about him , so I'll tell you. (In spoiler tags, of course. I heard you want to avoid spoilers) Just wanted you to know before you revert my edit to the Telluris article. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 15:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :No, ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 08:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I think I solved the riddle! Hey, I have made up an very likely theory that goes from now, to the posible end of Bionicle in 2011! Its on my user page and on my blog, you should check it out.Eeneend 15:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi. Makuta Kaper False theory Hey, my theory about 2010 turned out to be false, the new, adapted theory is on my blog. Oh, and do you know why I can only use the rich text editor if I'm logged out? And why the regular text editor automaticly (if that's spelled correctly) scrolls down when I start typing, this is ver annoying!Eeneend 08:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit on kiina?that picture is great. --Bionicledude 05:29, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Patrolling Edits Hi, can you please click the link saying "as patrolled" when viewing an edit? It will make it easier for me, as it let me know that you have viewed the edit. Thanks. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 12:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Me thinks the messages under this message made you not noticing this message. Me is right? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK, sorry for bugging you. (BTW, don't bother answering this message) ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Vastus Page Edit Thanks, Your a nice friend, Matoro1. I'm just trying to make it easier to read and understand. You may call me Kongu1234. 7/19/09 Kongu1234 Returns Look, you're my first acquaintance on here, Matoro1. So, no problemo. 'WHAT!! DON'T SEE THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE ENOUGH SLEEP. (Kongu1234) Look, Matoro1, It's 2 pm for me while it's 3 am for you?! I'm in America. Are you in China or Australia? This is changing the topic, but on there is a video called "Canister Wasteland" on www.youtube.com. Take a peek. OK, Matoro1 Hi. This is Kongu1234 typing. I'm sorry. I'll do my best to get an account, no guarantees. Do take a look at that movie on youtube.com. Do you want me here, Matoro1? (Kongu1234) If you don't want me chatting to you, then I will stop sending messages to you and clogging your talk page. But, unfortunately, I have no way of creating my own account. I did try to find a solution. But, would you rather have a sorta hard person to type to or miss out on a possible fortunate opportunity like myself? Kongu1234 :Go here create an account. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 20:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You're my first pen pal Uhh, I just don't want to offend anybody. I guess you are either in Malaysia or China. Sorry, gotta go! Kongu1234 Bour I am sorry. I wasn't trying to acuse you of anything I was just reading the text and thought that it looked familiar to BS01. You don't have to rewrite it if you don't want. Forgive Me? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Forum talk:Admin Voting Station#New skin Follow the link. >_< ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 19:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :ZZZZZ... Follow the link. >_< ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 17:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) good well done adminstrator keep up the good work! motni. 'Sup I see you're an admin now. Congrats. -[[user:Daiku|'''Daiku]]{Whine Here} { } 23:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Requests for adminship Follow this link. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 22:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I can definitely remember saying on my userpage under the questions to answer them on my talk page. Hey, Matoro! I have not heard from you in a while. Kongu1234 Bionicle 2010 Type Bionicle 2010 on Google Search, its the fifth result, and its headline is Bionicle 2010 pictures - Rapidsearch. The site is considered risky by AVG Protection, that's why I didn't trusted it. Oh, and I've answered your comment on my blog, and that of the anonymous user. Did you know that I've been an anonymous user for five minutes? I did a couple of edits and then, I saw I forgot to log in. Eeneend 10:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Go here http://www.rapidlibrary.com, and use the search feature, brave warrior of Rohan. (wow, where did that come from)Eeneend 17:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday! (Again!) ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No, you have to type in: Bionicle 2010, not Brave Warrior of Rohan, I only said that because I am weird, and was waching Lord of the Rings when I wrote you. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!Eeneend 13:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Now just try all four links and judge if they're safe.Eeneend 13:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Matoro1, have you been mistaking the wrong user talk number? I haven't heard from you in a while. Hey! You're interested in sushi! I enjoy cooking as well. Knogu1234 P.S. my talk number is 98.206.190.238 if you have forgotten. what is it you're confused about?Eeneend 17:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but I can't do a talk page. I am careful, if you know what I mean. I suggest you look at the other messages I left you. Thanks for talking to me again! I got worried! About your troubles, I suggest bookmarking my page or adding it to your 'favorites'. Kongu1234